


On the Down Low

by enemytosleep



Series: Camping Trip of Doom [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Banter, Conspiracies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conspiracies are easy when you're already on the lam.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Down Low

"I don't want to think about this anymore."

"You're saying you're not the least bit curious?" Darius asked. "I mean, I don't want to think about it either, but it's not like we've got much else to think about while we're hiding out like this."

Darius picked up a Queen of Hearts and discarded a Seven of Clubs. Heinkle hovered over the seven card before taking the top card from the draw pile instead. He grunted and immediately placed his newly drawn card face up on top of the seven. Then he looked over at the lopsided tent across the campsite. Other than its construction, there was nothing suspicious in and of itself at all. Still...

"What they do is their business," Heinkle finally answered. "Draw."

Darius huffed and picked up the next face-down card. "It becomes my business when it makes me afraid to stumble into something whenever they think they're alone." He discarded a Jack of Diamonds and gave Heinkle a hard look. "I can't unsee these things. Or unhear them."

"Then stop looking for them." Heinkle picked up the Jack.

"I do _not_ look for them!"

Heinkle raised an eyebrow in question, then discarded a Five of Clubs.

Just then, Ed's voice rang out loudly across the clearing. "I don't need you following me every time I take a leak! I knew you had issues, but I didn't know you were a pervert like him!" The pair of them squared off at the edge of camp.

"I don't care what the kid is into. I'm just making sure my wayward dogs aren't trying to sneak off on me!" Greed shouted back. Ed stormed off into the trees and Greed followed after.

Darius nodded his head toward the pair and said, "Tell me that's not weird."

"I'd really rather stay out of it."

"You can't deny it: they're up to something. It's only a question of whether the homunculus is in on it, or if it's just those two brats." Darius absently picked up the next face-down card as he watched Heinkle's face for an answer.

"They're all brats," Heinkle said after a moment.

Darius' face lit up. "Gin."

Heinkle harrumphed and tossed his hand into the pile. "I'm going for a walk," he said flatly.

"Be careful you don't bump into anything you'd rather you didn't," Darius replied mockingly. Heinkle growled and stalked off.


End file.
